Got Your Back
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: With the team defeated and with only Kain and Cloud standing against the powerful Vargas, they began to fight harder together, thus a friendship was born. Based on an epic fight in my FFRK game. Cloud x Kain friendship.


**Title: Got Your Back**

 **Fandom: Final Fantasy: Record Keeper**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Summary: With the team defeated and with only Kain and Cloud standing against the powerful Vargas, they began to fight harder together, thus a friendship was born. Based on an epic fight in my FFRK game. Cloud x Kain friendship.**

 **Pairings: Cloud x Kain friendship**

 **Summary: I'm baaaaack! And I got Record Keeper up and running. I'm SO addicted to this game, hence why I'm not around (plus college just started). And I got a few crack pairings/friendships already made, one of them Cloud x Kain, ha ha ha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the FFRK fandom.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Got Your Back**

Blood dripped down the blond warrior's face after he was hit by Vargas' Gale Cut. He looked around with wide eyes and with his mouth gaping open as he saw the rest of his companions on the ground, defeated.

"Damn…" Cloud cursed under his breath as he struggled to get back on his feet. He stared up at the large monster in front of him, who was smiling down at him.

"Now would be the time that you give up, warrior," Vargas growled in an intimidating manner.

Cloud gulped down the lump in his throat, grabbing his Buster Sword. He struggled to keep his tired, drooping eyes open. The exhaustion he felt was threatening to overwhelm him, and staying conscious was harder to do than he cared to admit.

"Can't…I...can't…" he mumbled.

"CLOUD!"

Cloud whirled around, only to see that one of his companions, Kain, had rushed forward to push him out of the way of Vargas' Doom Fist.

"K-Kain…?" Cloud coughed up blood as he tried to get up. Kain extended his hand to Cloud, and the blond grabbed it, allowing the Dragoon to help him up from the ground.

When Cloud looked Kain over, he realized that his armor was covered with blood and scratches. Cloud cringed.

"Kain…" he whispered. "I thought you were defeated as well."

Kain shook his head. "No time. We must defeat this abomination!" He turned to face Vargas, his lance raised and ready.

Cloud clenched his jaw and pulled out his Buster Sword. "Got your back, Kain."

Kain turned to face the blond, nodding.

Vargas smirked at the two. "Give up; you're the only two left standing!"

"We will NOT give up!" Kain shouted, gripping his lance tightly. "Not when we still draw breath!"

Vargas chuckled. "Then you will be defeated like your friends were!"

Cloud growled. "Leave them OUT of this!" With that, the blond warrior rushed forward, his energy rushing back as he slashed at the monster with full force.

Vargas screamed, hitting the ground.

"KAIN! NOW!" Cloud yelled.

Kain nodded, and he jumped high into the sky. Before Vargas could get back up, Kain flew down straight at his chest. With his lance, he stabbed the monster through the heart.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vargas roared before he got up, sweeping Kain off of him.

"KAIN!" Cloud screamed, running towards his companion.

Kain quickly got up from the ground and called out to Cloud, "Don't worry about me! Finish him off!"

Cloud stopped running, and he turned to see Vargas holding his chest, groaning in pain.

This was his chance.

Cloud rushed towards the monster and with his sword, slashed Vargas down.

Vargas screamed and fell to the ground, causing tremors to ripple through the area.

Vargas remained lifeless. He had been defeated.

Cloud's chest heaved up and down, and he raised his sword up into the air.

"We…we did it…" he mumbled.

However, holding up his large sword cost him all of his energy, and he fell to the ground face-first.

"Cloud!" Kain gasped, running towards the blond warrior.

Before Cloud knew it, darkness overtook him.

* * *

Cloud groaned as he began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Dr. Mog, tending to his arm with medical tape.

"…What?" Cloud mumbled.

Dr. Mog looked down at him, smiling—if that was possible. "Ah! So you're awake, kupo!"

Cloud slowly got up from what he realized was a bed, and he looked around. It turned out that he was in the Resting Area.

"Ugh…" Cloud held his head as he laid back down.

"Careful there," Dr. Mog said. "You need rest, kupo."

Cloud nodded. "Thanks, Dr."

Dr. Mog nodded. "Kain has been worried about you."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Kain? Why is he worried about me?"

Dr. Mog shrugged. "Well…you two went through a lot together against that beast, kupo."

Cloud stared off into the distance, remembering what had happened. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

Dr. Mog stopped tending Cloud's wounds and turned his head towards the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Kain, sir." Cloud recognized Kain's voice.

Dr. Mog nodded. "All right, all right. Come in, kupo!"

Kain opened the door and stepped into the room, his blond ponytail swinging over his shoulder as he turned his head. When he looked back, his eyes widened upon seeing the state Cloud was in.

"Is he all right?" Kain asked.

"Yes," Dr. Mog spoke. "He just needs some rest."

Kain heaved a sigh of relief. "I was concerned. I hoped that you had survived the fight."

Cloud tried to smile, but due to the pain on his face, it was impossible. "Don't worry about me, Kain. Worry about yourself."

Kain shook his head. "No. I care about you, Cloud. We may not know each other much, but…you're a companion. I cannot lose someone who had helped me."

Cloud stared at him, his eyes widened in shock. _He cares about me_ that _much?_ he thought. He smiled. "Thank you Kain…"

Kain smiled back. "I am glad that you are all right."

Cloud chuckled. "Of course. I always got your back and you got mine, right?"

Kain nodded. "Yes."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Also note that I NEVER wrote for Kain nor Cloud, so forgive me if they are OOC.**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
